clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2015
The Halloween Party 2015 was a party in Club Penguin that began on October 21, 2015 and ended on November 4, 2015. It was confirmed by Megg on the What's New Blog in the comments on July 17, 2015. The party took place directly after the 10th Anniversary Party. Storyline On the third week of the 10th Anniversary Party, the MascBots started malfunctioning, for reasons then unknown. This strange behavior continued, until after the anniversary ended, they were flat out going rogue, and wreaking havoc. Gary, then assimilates penguins to help deactivate the rogue robots, and by using objects which various mascots are scared of, their robot counterparts can be deactivated. Just before the Rookie Bot was deactivated, it slipped up and revealed that there was a secret lair under the Coffee Shop. Upon arriving there, it was revealed that Herbert was the one behind the malfunctioning robots, planning to use them to scare penguins off the island. He had also built his own robot, the Herbot, which turned on its creator and trapped Herbert and Klutzy in a cage, leaving the player to stop it. After it was deactivated, Herbert and Klutzy slipped away and Gary rewarded the player. Free items Interface Others Gallery Screens Halloween-Party-Billboard.jpg|The homepage and login screen Halloween Party 2015 logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Rooms Halloween Party 2015 Arcade.png|Arcade Halloween Party 2015 Beach.png|Beach Halloween Party 2015 Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2014 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2015 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Halloween Party 2013 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Halloween Party 2015 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Halloween Party 2015 Coffee Shop secret lair.png|Coffee Shop after Herbert's Halloween Lair is uncovered Halloween Party 2015 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2015 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2015 Dojo.png|Dojo Halloween Party 2015 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2015 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Halloween Party 2015 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2015 Herbert's Lair.png|Herbert's Halloween Lair Halloween Party 2015 Herbert's Lair 2.png|Herbert's Halloween Lair after Herbert is defeated Halloween Party 2015 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Halloween Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Halloween Party 2014 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Halloween Party 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Halloween Party 2015 Mall.png|Mall Halloween Party 2015 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2015 Night Club.png|Night Club Halloween Party 2014 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Halloween Party 2015 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2015 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2015 Puffle Hotel Lobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby Halloween Party 2015 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Halloween Party 2015 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Halloween Party 2015 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Halloween Party 2015 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild Halloween Party 2015 School.png|School Halloween Party 2014 Skatepark.png|Skatepark Halloween Party 2015 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Halloween Party 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Halloween Party 2015 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Halloween Party 2013 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Halloween Party 2015 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Halloween Party 2015 Town.png|Town Center Halloween Party 2015 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Emoticons Halloween 2013 Emoticons Vampire Smile.png|Vampire smile emoticon Halloween 2013 Emoticons Pumpkin.png|Jack-o-lantern emoticon Halloween Party 2015 Robot emoticon.gif|Robot emoticon Others HalloweenParty2015Confirmation.PNG|The party being confirmed by Megg on the What's New Blog Names in other languages See also *Halloween Parties Category:Parties of 2015 Category:Halloween Parties Category:2015 Category:Halloween Party 2015